Love and Innocence
by miffythewriter
Summary: Eliza Alice Pettigrew is out to proove her fathers innocence! Voldemort is dead! 5th year, james, remus sirius come back  alive! Parings:SB/RL JP/NM DM/OC HP/OC and more  ALERT!RON, HERMIONE BASHING! dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

"Dada…. Where are you?" called the toddler as she walked around the small cottage in the middle of No were. Peter Pettigrew had taken his three year old daughter, Alice Eliza Pettigrew into hiding the day her mother was killed by the dark lord. They had lived in the cottage for three months now and so far had not been found. This day had been a rough day for Peter

_*flash back*_

"_Peter," said James, one of peters' close friends , "We need you to be our secret keeper." " ME!" asked Peter, " Why not Padfoot or Moony?" he said turning toward Sirius and Remus. " Well, Sirius would be the first person people would expect seeing as he is James' best friend and I can't do it for other complicated reasons…" Remus trailed off " And besides," said Sirius ," Who's gonna suspect you? After all your small , frail, easily scared, not very brave, and most people don't even know your our friend ! Plu-" Sirius was cut of by a slap on the back of the head from Lily " SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T YOU DARE BE SO RUDE TO HIM!" she yelled, though it was obvious she was rather amused. He looked at the faces of his other friends and saw that James was trying not to laugh at him while he could have swore he saw the corner of Remus mouth twitch up into a smile. This is what it was usually like, James and Sirius made fun of his inability to be a brave prankster, like themselves, while Remus sat on the side lines and laughed. It hurt him that his only friends thought so little of him, but he would never say anything for the fear of losing them. " Okay ," Peter said " I'll do it". Even though they were rude sometimes they were still his only friends and they needed his help. " Oh thank you Peter this really means a lot to us!" So it was done , Peter became their secret keeper…._

_*End of flash back*_

So , here he was at home with his daughter playing hide and go seek . Peter hid in the closet knowing she wouldn't look there when he heard a pop out side the door. "Hmmm that's strange I wasn't expecting anyone…" so he drew his wand and and slowly made his way out of the closet to the front door only to hear Alice running upp behind him, " Dada I founded you!" she giggled and hugged his legs tightly. " Alice, I want you to go to your room very quietly and close the door and lock it and don't come out until I tell you to." He said very calmly. " Why Dada was wong?" " Nothing now do as I say." As soon as he was sure Alice was safe in her room, Peter prepaired to go outside when a flash of red light missed his head by and inch " Well Pettigrew didn't think we would find you did we?" said none other than Lucius Malfoy " The Dark Lord gave me strict orders to bring you to him at once, and I will do so." Suddenly an army of Death Eaters surrounded him. " Great", he thought , "how am I supposed to defeat them when I'm already crappy at magic as it is…. " He did the only thing he knew how to do when in doubt…. Run like hell. Peter took of down the small hallway of the cottage and got to the front door in record timing. Now all he needed to do was apperate then he would be…. " Ahhhhhh, let me go. Let me go, let me go!" screamed a small high pitched voice from the opposite end of the house. "CRAP, I FOR GOT ALICE!" he realized as he ran down the hall only to find Lucius with his wand at the tip of her throat. " Come with us Pettigrew or I kill the girl!" " NO LET ME GO YOU STUPID BASATRD!" Alice screamed as she tried to escape his grasp " Now little one," said Lucius turning the child to face him " We wouldn't want that! Why don't you come with us and I'll give you a lollipop! What do you think?" "NO NO BAD MAN!" Alice screamed as she spit right in his eye "Why you stupid little…" he mumbled while pulling out his wand again. "NO!" Screamed Peter " I'll go with you just leave her alone" " Im sorry Peter , but I can't leave her here I will be forced to turn her in to the dark lord " He said with a nasty smile " But if you come with us she will be kept safe. You have my word." " Fine " said Peter " Lets go" and off they went into the night, not knowing that they would change history forever. (**AN: REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW! I know this chapter is short but i wanted yo try it out first to see where it was going and everything. other chapters WILL be longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: / Well guys I have not gotten any reviews which makes me sad (Insert puppy dog face) but I will prevail! XD Oh and thanks to jessirose85 who put my story on alert (the first one to care!)! YOU ROCK! So I'm going to start this chapter with the future harry the first chapter was just like a sort of prologue just to give you a little taste , but you WILL find out what happened to Peter and Eliza that night, just later on…. BARE WITH ME PEOPLES! Now on to the story Oh and I Sadly DO NOT own harry potter but I do own Eliza Pettigrew and other OC in this story loll... now really on to the story!**

Harry was sitting in Sirius's old room at number 12 Grimmauld place mourning, and doing nothing else. "He's gone He's gone He's gone" played over and over in his

mind. He had caused so much pain to so many people... It was his fault, he thought, he deserved pain. Harry reached over and grabbed the sword of Gryffindor (**an: **

**sp?)** form his bedside table. It was said that when a person cut his or her self with the blade the scars were everlasting and they would never go away _this is good_

Harry thought _a reminder of how horrible I am. _He took off his shirt and locked himself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror at himself. His scare had faded since he

defeated Voldemort in the final battle, but that was the only thing that had improved. His eyes had lost the light and adventure they once held which was highlighted

by the deep purple bags under his eyes, his once smooth, tan skin was now a sick, pale color and was very waxy and dull. _Look at me _he thought _I deserve pain._ Harry

took the blade and ran it along his chest. Crimson leaked through the gash and ran all the way down his chest till it reached were his pants begun. Harry stayed there

for hours and by the time he came out he had three large cuts across his chest. He felt alone. Hermione and Ron left Harry after the war. They had gotten into a huge

fight….

_*flashback* _

_**The fire place roared to life as Hermione stepped out gracefully dusting herself off "Hello Harry!" she said smiling with glee. A few minutes later Ron came **_

_**flying out of the fire place landing on top of Hermione. "RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME THIS MINUTE! IT IS NOT THAT PLEASURABLE BEING **_

_**UNDER YOU!" she screamed very annoyed "That's not what you said last night" Ron said waggling his eyebrows and roaring with laughter at Hermione's **_

_**blush. "Yeah w-w-hat ever" she stuttered causing Ron to laugh more. "Harry are you here?" "**__**Yeah, I'm in the drawing room!" **__**Hermione and Ron made **_

_**their way to the drawing room and found Harry sitting with a giggling Teddy on his lap "Hey guys! I wasn't expecting you today, was I?" Harry asked, **_

_**thinking he had forgotten about them coming over... "Oh no," said Hermione "We just came over to tell you some news…" she said while nibbling at her **_

_**lips. She always did that when she was nervous…. "Guys what's going on...?" Harry asked getting more anxious by the minute. "Well mate, I and Mione **_

_**messed up like BIG TIME!" "You see Harry what we came over here to tell you is…. I'M PREGNANT!" "Wow…." Said Harry "What are you guys going to do? **_

_**You're only sixteen!" " Well you see Harry that's where you come in. We need your help." Said Ron "Harry, since you have so much experience seeing that **_

_**you have Teddy and all … Would you adopt our baby?" The room suddenly got really quiet. "Let me get this straight," said Harry "You want me to take this **_

_**baby from you? Why?" "Well Harry were not ready for a child and were still teenagers and we have lives to live and a baby would put a MAJOR damper on **_

_**our studies and…" "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME JUST TO TAKE THIS BABY FROM YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO **_

_**HAVE SEX WITHOUT USING PROTECTION AND DON'T WANNA OWN UP TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT! ""DON'T YOU YELL **_

_**AT HER LIKE THAT!" said Ron suddenly getting very angry "AND DON'T YOU TELL US WERE NOT RESPONSIBLE! YOU HAVE TEDDY! HOW DID YOU GET HIM **_

_**HUH?" "I GOT him because Remus died and left him to ME!I didn't get him because I went around screwing random girls and getting them pregnant!" " **_

_**DAMMIT HARRY YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. SO ARROGANT AND COCKY ALL THE TIME! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO US THIS ONE FAVOR!" yelled **_

_**Hermione. "ONE FAVOR! THIS ISN'T JUST SOME FAVOR! JUST SOME FAVOR WOULD BE LETTING YOU COPY HOMEWORK OR GETTING YOU A GLASS OF WATER **_

_**OR SOMETHING! THIS IS A LIFE CHANGING DECISION!" "Well fine then mate if that's the way you feel we'll just put it up for adoption. Come on Mione, let's **_

_**go." Ron said as he and Hermione made their way to the fire place. Harry was panicking; He didn't want the poor child to be put up for adoption. What if they **_

_**ended up with people like the Dursleys? "WAIT YOU GUYS WAIT! I'll take the kid." " Really Harry? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" exclaimed Hermione **_

_**with a big smile on her face. "Yeah mate, we'll make sure to visit and everything!" "No," said Harry," If I take this child you will NOT be allowed to have **_

_**ANY contact with him/ her whatsoever! You will not call, floo, write letters or come see the child after the adoption papers are signed. Are we clear?" " **_

_**WHAT? HARRY! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OUR CHILD AWAY FROM US! WHO'S GONNA BE THEIR PARENT?" "I will. I'll go to the ministry and get a palude nautum **_

_**agreement. It's what's best for the child" " A Palude nautum agreement means that the child will be mine just as if I were the real father. It will look like **_

_**me somewhat and pick up certain habits I have. Just as if it were my own." Harry exclaimed and sat down in a nearby chair "It's either this way or no way **_

_**at all." "Fine," said Ron" We'll take it." "Come on Hermione lets go get the paperwork." "Oh and guys?" Harry said "Once this is done I never want to see **_

_**you again. I mean it" "Alright Harry" Hermione said with tears in her eyes "We won't come back" and she walked off into the fire place.**_

_***end of flash back* **_

So here he was almost a year later with a 4 month old "son" and an 8 month old god child to take care of. He had named the baby Harry Sirius Potter II. It was

amazing how much he looked like him. They were almost identical, except for the fact that little Harry had his grandfather's eyes. When Harry saw this he almost cried.

He missed his dad, even though he never knew him. "HAWEEEE!" He heard Teddy call from the other room. He quickly cleaned himself off and went into the next room.

"Hi Hawwee!" squealed Teddy from his crib. Harry smiled, he really loved the kid. "Hey buddy. What's going on?" Teddy just giggled and went back to playing with his

toys. Harry crossed the room to check on little Harry. "Whatcha doin little guy?" Harry cooed, but the baby just blew a raspberry and started babbling. Harry talked

back to the little infant even though he knew he wasn't really saying anything. Little Harry held up his stuffed unicorn for Harry to see "Bibee" he exclaimed proud of

the new name he had come up with for his stuffed companion "Oh, is that his name? well it's a pleasure to meet you Bibee" Harry said , causing little Harry to cackle

with glee._" TAP TAP TAP! _Harry heard a noise at the window it was Lulu, McGonagall's owl. Harry went to the window and retrieved the letter from the owl and watches

it take off without waiting for a reply. _Strange_ thought Harry as he opened the note and read:

**Dear Mr. Potter,****Please join me at the head masters office at Hogwarts at 11:00 sharp. Don't be late**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**p.s: I do enjoy lemon drops. Don't you?**

Harry looked at the clock and noticed it was already 10:30. He quickly washed and groomed the boys before flooing to Hogwarts just in time to see Minerva talking to

Dumbledore portrait. "Hello Professor. You wanted to see me?" " Oh Harry please call me Minerva. After all you are not in school anymore. I didn't want to see you,

Dumbledore did. I'll leave you to alone and take the boys to the kitchens for a treat. How about that?" "That would be lovely Prof- I mean Minerva" Harry said handing

her Teddy and Little Harry and walking into the room were Dumbledore's portrait was. "Hello Dumbledore. What would you like to speak with me about?" "Harry you

may want to sit down for this," Dumbledore said in a passive voice "Harry your father, Sirius, and Remus are alive. When they were in their fifth year the made a bond

called a Death do us part. What that means is that if all of the bonders children are alive and connected in some way they can bring them back with a bit of rare magic

called a blood bond. The three children must all give blood and do a ceremonial giving in the presence of the grave site to bring them back. It is the only way." "THIS IS

GREAT! I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY DAD AND SEE SIRIUS AND REMUS AGAIN! TEDDY GETS TO SEE HIS FATHER AGAIN AND…." Harry stopped mid- sentence "Wait,

Dumbledore ,Sirius doesn't have any kids! What am I going to do now!" " Well Harry there is still a way. The manual says that if one bonder has two kids under one

bonders protection and has one niece/ nephew and one cousin then they can combine their blood to make up for the loss. Now Harry I want you to listen to me very

carefully and you may not ask any questions just do as I say. You have sister that's younger than you by a year. Your parents sent her away after they went into

hiding to keep her from danger. Her name is Harmony Rose Potter, but beware she is only your half-sister not your full sister. Her mother is Narcissa Malfoy, and no

your father did not cheat on your mother. It's complicated, but anyway for the cousin use Draco Malfoy, he already knows of the bond and he won't refuse you. Give

him a chance to explain himself before making accusations against him. Now for the niece/ nephew, I am sure you are aware that Sirius had a younger brother named

Regulus, no? Well he has a daughter. Her name is Eliza Alice Black Pettigrew. Yes, she is both Regulus and Peter's daughter. They were both in a relationship with one

another and they used a special fertility potion used by Gay men to create a child. I want you to go to Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and I want you to tell them what I

have told you and they will help you find them. Good luck Harry." And with that Dumbledore left the portrait without as much as a goodbye. The only thing Harry was

thinking was WHAT THE FUCK! **(*Gets down on knees and prays for reviews!* Please review! I'll give you a cookie? Oh and Next chapeter will be longer I know this is a little confusing but bare with me its my first fanfic! It WILL get better)**


End file.
